


Mermaid boy

by longmiaowu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmiaowu/pseuds/longmiaowu
Summary: 好多人的人鱼脑洞，然后选择写一篇这个文。不过还是很在意人鱼会不会怀孕ummm如果怀孕的话，V哥应该会考虑带大吧xx可能会有后续【？】





	Mermaid boy

“这不公平！”泳池里的男孩抱怨着，他拍打着泳池的边缘，在他的腿部则是鱼的尾巴。  
男人站在他面前看着他冷静的说道“这世界上就没公平之言，你被我捡来了就是我的东西，我要你在这就在这，我要你滚你就得滚。”男孩潜入水里朝他竖起中指“Fuck You Vergil！”  
“Thank you. Little bastard ”男人跳进水里抓住男孩的手让他看着自己，在水里简直就是男孩的天下。

利用人鱼的优势他很快就甩开了维吉尔，而维吉尔只是露出头换了口气继续潜入水中，他用手抓住了男孩的尾鳍促使他无法离开自己的手心，男孩用力甩动尾巴却被维吉尔紧紧拽住“老天，你快放开我！我不想一会和死人在水里游泳！”他游向维吉尔试图把他带上水面，但是他没想到维吉尔摆了他一套。  
维吉尔紧紧的抱住男孩浮上水面，他掐住男孩的下巴抱怨“天知道我为什么要捡你回来，简直浪费我的人生。”  
男孩拿起一旁的水果砸维吉尔脸上“谁知道你会开着船就把我的朋友给撞了！没有我和它的帮助你早就喂鲨鱼了。”

维吉尔看着他沉默了一会把身边的人全部叫下去，他把男孩上半身拉出水面看着他“所以，你还没告诉我你的名字，小家伙。”男孩朝他竖起了中指随后用着口型告诉他“去你的。”  
维吉尔的脸色变得更黑了，他掐住男孩的腹部看着在鱼身和人身交界处的地方有个微小的洞口，维吉尔用食指轻轻的按在洞口的周围“好吧，那去你的。我现在就要告诉你我要把你给杀了，作为你救我的报答…我会帮你好好照顾你的朋友的。”

洞口被按压男孩的脸瞬间红了一片，他伸出手抓住维吉尔的手腕“住手！我不叫去你的…我叫但丁。”维吉尔满意的收回手，他看着但丁的脸上红了一片沉思了一会“难不成，你喜欢被人按那边？”但丁听闻甩了甩尾巴就窜入水中，水花四溅打落在维吉尔的身上，他将额头上散落下来的几撮头发重新撩回脑袋上“你要是再把水花弄得到处都是，我保证我会把你尾巴砍断。”  
“你抓得到我再说吧，面瘫脸”但丁露出脑袋看着眼前的维吉尔大声叫嚣着。

维吉尔坐在泳池边深吸一口气跳入水里，水中他注视着但丁的身材，不得不说作为男性人鱼但丁不算健硕，但是却非常耐看…水中的但丁甩动着尾巴快速的游动着。维吉尔游向他拉着但丁的手腕，不知道出于什么他按住但丁的脑袋使他面对自己，但丁看着维吉尔的样子不满的翻了翻白眼“你想憋死吗？”  
接下来但丁的动作让维吉尔暂时没有反应过来，但丁亲了他的嘴角一口像是小孩子调皮的恶作剧一样。

或许只是希望逗逗维吉尔看他出糗的样子，而维吉尔怎么可能会放任但丁这样对自己，男人抓着但丁的头发迫使他面对自己，维吉尔粗暴的吻上但丁嘴唇舌头在他口中扫荡着，直到维吉尔有些喘不过气才浮出水面结束了这个吻，他拉着但丁上岸手指慢慢的挤进但丁的小口。异物感让但丁觉得难受，他挣扎着推开维吉尔的手腕却无济于事，维吉尔低下头在他耳边念叨“你如果讨厌的话，就用力推开我。”  
但丁恨不得把脸埋到水底，如果可以他真想被淹死但是生理构造告诉他不可能。维吉尔从一根手指变成塞入两根手指直到但丁已经无法控制自己发出了呻吟声，他才收回手。维吉尔解开了自己的皮带将挺立起的性器抵在但丁的穴口处，他像在欺负但丁一样用手握住性器的柱身龟头蹭弄着穴口的周围。

“该死…你是变态吗！为什么不去操女人要操我！”但丁忍不住大吼道，维吉尔则是面无表情的看着他随后将性器直直的插入他的穴内，疼痛感让但丁死抓着维吉尔的衣服，惨叫和呻吟夹杂在一起让维吉尔感到兴奋和厌烦。他捂住但丁的嘴巴大力的抽插着，他低喘着告诉了但丁为什么要操他的原因“因为你是我的…所以我想对你做什么都会做。就像现在我想操你…没有为什么。”维吉尔加快了些速度性器直直的撞开了但丁紧致的内壁，人鱼会怀孕…但是男性人鱼也会吗…但丁想着这个问题，他从没做过这算是他的第一次。

维吉尔低下头啃咬着但丁的锁骨在他身上留下了一个又一个的吻痕，但丁早已被维吉尔操得没有多余的力气反抗。他只能微微小幅度的拍打用尾巴拍打着地面，直到维吉尔最后用力的抽插了几下射在了他的体内才松开了捂住但丁嘴的手。  
但丁抬头看着他喘息着现在他恨不得把维吉尔扔水里淹死他，他直起身子朝维吉尔竖了中指“Fuck you.Vergil…”  
维吉尔重新整理了一下衣服后看着但丁，他掰过但丁的脸颊吻上他嘴唇皱眉说道“别再让我听见你说脏话，不然我保证让你身上一片鱼鳞都没有。”

“喂，你射进来我会怀孕吧的。”  
“你是男人，但丁，你没有女性的生殖器官。”  
“我说如果…如果我怀孕了呢。”  
“那就生下来，我管。”

**Author's Note:**

> 好多人的人鱼脑洞，然后选择写一篇这个文。不过还是很在意人鱼会不会怀孕ummm  
> 如果怀孕的话，V哥应该会考虑带大吧xx  
> 可能会有后续【？】


End file.
